


Pray A Little Prayer For Me

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a Winchester, F/F, F/M, Figuring Out Who You Are, M/M, Never Giving Up, No angels or demons, Not too much, being brave, bobby has two daughters, dean is a punk, ellen and bobby are in a blended family, gabriel is the trickster, highschool times, its all an experiment in sexuality, its more about coming of age, lucifer is still a sassy ass, mary and john are good parents, sam and adam are twins, sam and adam both have perfected bitch face, sorry - Freeform, there is some darkness in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Adam Winchester live in small town Lawrence, Kansas. Dean is going through a phase, has quit the football team, and is starting to let his grades slip. His parents aren't worried about him, after all, he'll get his head out of his ass before he graduates, everyone has problems.</p><p>Memphis and Charlie Singer, with step-siblings Ash, Garth and JoAnna Harvelle, are the best friends the Winchester's have. Memphis seems to be in the same funk as Dean, as best friends, when one jumps the other is not far behind. Ellen and Bobby both want the best for their children, but both are worried about the downward spiral.</p><p>Jimmy Novak and wife Rowena MacLeod are lucky, six kids and even distribution of their last name. Jimmy is an evangelist preacher, who's finally found a church and a congregation in Lawrence, Kansas. Rowena is a gypsy, red headed and wicked tempered. Their children are not sure what they are getting into when they meet the Winchester/Singer/Harvelle brood.</p><p>It spells one thing, though, TROUBLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sun

New schools were something that Castiel and Gabriel Novak, as well as Lucifer and Fergus MacLeod were intimately knowledgeable about. They moved around quite a bit. When your mom was basically a Scottish Gypsy and your father was a tent revival evangelist, you moved like a tumbleweed. Their younger sister’s Claire Novak and Anna MacLeod were probably more enthused about moving than fourteen year olds had the right to be. 

Their parents, Jimmy Novak and Rowena MacLeod were a bit eccentric. They had had three separate sets of twins. Lucifer and Gabriel, Castiel and Fergus, then Claire and Anna. They gave one of each twins Rowena’s maiden name, and Jimmy’s last name, in an effort to carry on both family names. However, there last stop on their tour, this year was going to be _home >. _

Jimmy Novak had found a church with no preacher. Chuck Shurley had apparently tossed his collar, and burned his robes, running off with some stripped named Amara Blakemore. Jimmy Novak had a church in Lawrence, Kansas. So far the town was nothing more than a dust bowl with some grass and brick storefronts in the teenagers opinions. 

-/- --- --- --- -/-

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Dean, seriously.” John shook his head, “You're wearing that?” John looked up from his newspaper and sighed. His oldest son was strange, but he had his reasons. Currently Dean’s blonde hair was spiked up into a mo-hawk, and it was currently a deep shade of blue. His lip pierced, and things dangling from his ears.

“Leave him alone, John.” Mary scolded. “He’s just expressing himself.”

“Yeah, expressing!” Dean chuckled. As he made his way further into the kitchen, John balked at the blue, green, and black kilt. John rolled his eyes. “SAMMY! ADAM!” Dean shouted, “We gotta get the others! Let’s go!”

“Memphis, Charlie, Ash, Garth, and Jo?” Mary asked, as Sam bounded into the kitchen. Bluejeans, t-shirt, and thin jacket zipped up over his shirt. Adam was wearing cargo pants and a button up red shirt, with a blue jean jacket over it.

“Mhm, what are you wearing Dean?” Sam asked, eyes wide, his twin a step behind him.

“Dude…” Adam sighed.

“Shut up bitches.” Dean grumbled, grabbing a pancake.

“Jerk.” Sam snarled, grabbing his own pancake. Adam merely rolled his eyes. 

They were out the door before Mary could shout “LANGUAGE!”

John laughed, “Mary, you and Ellen don’t have too much fun today.”

“You and Bobby have fun working on the Impala?” 

“Yup.” John stood and kissed Mary’s forehead, straightened his jumpsuit, and headed out the door.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“KIDS!” Ellen shouted.

Already Ash and Garth were at the table. JoAnna Beth, Charlie, and Memphis were all still upstairs. A blended family like theirs was a bit hard to deal with, but she and Bobby made it work. The Roadhouse employed most of their children. It had been a brain child she and Mary had created in the early days of the 1980s. It was their breadwinner, and both loved working there. Ellen ran the bar, and Mary the cooking.

S&W Salvage Yard was her husband Bobby, and Mary’s husband John’s business. How they managed to raise seven kids between them, she had no clue. Memphis Singer, Bobby’s oldest daughter was a bit eccentric in her own ways, she landed in the kitchen first, her soft reddish blonde locks tumbled down her shoulders, eyes painted black. Tripp pants with chains hung low on her hips, and a red tank top stretched across her breast. Over the tank top a loose black mesh shirt. She grinned at Ellen. “Dean is wearing a kilt today, mom.” 

Ellen giggled. Next was Charlie, Memphis’s younger sister by eleven months. Her red locks cut short. She had on her typical blue jeans, and a rainbow themed t-shirt, with a red leather jacket over it. JoAnna was next, with dark jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt with “Mathias Lawrence High School” across it. Their hands intertwined. Ellen was a smart momma, she knew that Jo and Charlie had that kind of love that _lasted_. 

Ash tugged his beanie on his head, and sighed, he was a typical skater, with his baggy pants, and layered shirts. Garth next to him, with his button up shirt, vest, khakis, and nice converse. “You brat’s couldn’t be more different.” She handed them pop tarts as Bobby made his way into the kitchen.

“Mornin’ El, idjits.” He grinned at his family, they definitely turned heads.

A horn sounded outside, Memphis just laughed, “That’ll be the love machine.”

Dean was going to become the owner of his father’s Impala, once it was rebuilt, and Memphis would own the love bug. It was an old 1977 Volkswagen Bus. Lime Green. Dean honked it again. “BE SAFE!” Ellen cried out, watching them grab their bags and dart out the door. 

“WEAR PROTECTION!” Bobby shouted after them. 

“Bobby.” Ellen gave him a fierce look.

“Well, they are all 18 or 19… except Sammy.” Bobby sighed.

“Go to work.” Ellen playfully swatted at him.

“Give me a kiss, woman!” Bobby grumbled.

Ellen kissed him goodbye and watched him had out the door to his 1969 rusted mustang. It was on the list of cars to rebuild.

 

-/- --- --- --- -/-

Memphis slid into the front seat next to Dean. She fitted herself between Dean and Sam. Sending a wink back to Adam, Garth and Ash climbed onto the leather seats behind the trio in the front. Jo and Charlie took the second bench seat in the back, next to Adam, the door slid shut. “So, we still on for camping on Friday?” Ash asked.

“Dude, of course.” Dean joked, looking down at Memphis, who was not technically in a seat. “Wear enough black?”

“Red tank top.” She motioned to her chest.

“Right.” Dean chuckled.

“So ready for this year to be over.” Garth said from somewhere behind them.

“Accurate.” Charlie agreed.

“Dude, it’s the first day!” Sam sighed. 

“Yeah, first day.” Adam echoed.

“And you're both freshies, so you think it's cool.” Memphis chuckled.

“At least I’m not stuck in twelfth grade with all of you.” Adam snarled. Sam giggled.

“Not my fault.” Jo started, “That mom had twins then had me like thirteen months later.”

“Similar with me and Memphis.” Charlie sighed.

“See, bitches.” Dean sung, “You should be so happy that we have a four year age gap.” Dean chuckled as the twins glared at him.

“Listen, Sammy.” Memphis grinned, rubbing her hands on his legs, making him blush. “Don’t let Benny and his goon squad fuck with you. Same goes for you Adam.”

“I can’t believe you guys used to be friends with him and Meg.” Sam sighed.

“Now they are total dicks.” Adam looked resigned. 

“So is Dick.” Ash roared with laughter.

“Dick?” They repeated.

“Dick Roman.” Charlie explained.

“Total freak.” Jo agreed.

“Coming from you guys doesn’t mean much.” Sam muttered. He caught Adam’s eye, who only grinned and nodded.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Come on, love's.” Rowena called. “Ready for you to go to school.”

“Your mom is right!” Jimmy called, smiling at his redheaded counterpart.

“Comin!” Anna called, red hair like her mother's, as she darted around the couch and dove into her chair at the table, followed closely by her twin Claire, her blonde hair half braided up. 

Castiel and Fergus, who prefered to be called Crowley, were the next into the kitchen. Both dressed entirely too proper for first day of public school. Casitel in a blue button down, with a black vest, and black dress pants, Crowley in a black tailored suit. 

Gabriel and Lucifer literally fell into the kitchen the two nineteen year olds fighting over something that none of the other members of the family understood. Gabriel was dressed like a 1970s playboy, and Lucifer in all black, with tripp pants, and a ACDC shirt, his hair spiked into horns.

“Boys, and girls.” Jimmy started, “Please try not to scare my congregation. I know I am a pretty forward thinking preacher, but this town might not… be so liberal.”

“It’s cool, don’t worry.” Was spoken like a whisper throughout the table. 

“I have an interview today, babes.” Rowena grinned, “At the Roadhouse, someone to help make food, and be a hostess I believe.”

“How are we getting to school?” Crowley asked, sharing a look with his twin, they had both just turned seventeen and were juniors, but in advanced classes. 

“Your da has bought you a Bronco?” Rowena looked at him.

“Yeah, it’s called a bronco. Castiel, you're the driver. Lucifer hasn’t passed his driving test, and Gabriel is too hyped up. Crowley would wreck on purpose.” Jimmy sighed, “Do you remember how to get to school?”

“Sure, it’s a small town, we just exit the road in either direction, and drive towards the church, the school is two blocks east of the church.” All six of the children recited. 

“Good. Get outta here!” Jimmy shooed them away from the table, tossing multigrain bars at them.


	2. After School Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things emerge.

“SINGER!” She heard a man behind her shout.

Turning slowly she frowned. “Zachariah.”

“Principal Abrams to you.” He snapped. “These are new students, please show them around.” 

“No.”

“Miss Singer, I will not hesitate to suspend you on the first day of school.” He snarled back. “Such a shame, Mr. Winchester loses his damn mind, and you follow.”

“Leave Dean out of this.” She snapped back. “I’ll show them around.”

“Good.” The next thing she knew six sets of eyes were looking at her. “Ok, everyone, this is Memphis Singer, she is going to show you to your homerooms.”

Once Zachariah walked away she appraised the group. “Ok, so you can all call me Memphis, whats your names?”

“Lucifer.” A boy in similar tripp pants said to her, she looked him over, chewing at her snakebite as she did, a slow grin on her face. 

“Gabriel.” He looked about as excited as a wet poodle. Not even bothering to look at her.

“Crowley.” Tailored black suit.

“Castiel.” Tan trench coat.

“Anna.” Bright redhead, with pink cheeks.

“Claire.” Cute blonde.

“Right, so you two look like freshmen, right? My best friends younger brother’s are freshies, let’s get you to home room.” She grinned. “This is Missouri Mosley’s classroom, she’s pretty much the freshman teacher… were super small here, so… everyone in your classroom is your year.”

“Ok.” Both girls nodded.

“Sam or Adam Winchester should be in there, and they can show you around.” She continued, as the girls walked past here.

“You two, Cas and Crowley?” She paused, “Juniors, right?” They nodded, “My brother Garth got held behind last year, he missed a lot of school, so… he will be in your homeroom, name is Garth Harvelle. Just tell him I said to help you, your homeroom teacher’s name is Naomi Milton. She is one of two teachers in your year, the other is Urial Abram, Zachariah younger brother.”

She ushered them into the room. “Seniors?” The horn spike tripp pant wearing boy nodded. “Right-o.” She motioned for them to follow. “We have two teachers, either Raphael Murdock or Kali Pagans.” She led them into a classroom, then slunk towards the back to a group of kids, she called over her shoulder, “Don’t mind if you ask me questions.”

The moment she sat down, a boy in a kilt was next to her, head ducked whispering. Another boy and two girls joined their lab table.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

Lucifer had never in his life saw someone so pretty. She was pale, with tantalizingly reddish blonde hair, tripp pants with chains hung low on her hips. A red tank top, with black mesh over her chest, her hair pulled up in two cute buns atop her head. Both sides of her bottom lip were pierced, and her brown eyes were narrow. The way she spoke to their principal had him even more intrigued. Watching her walk he was a gonner. She was some sort of angel sent to lure him into temptation, and true to his name, he was more than willing to be wicked with her.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Uhm, Memphis said you could show us around.” Claire twirled her long blonde briad around her finger looking at Adam. 

“Sure, if Memphis didn’t wanna do it.” He started.

“We’d be happy too.” Sam grinned, shooting a wink at both Claire and Anna.

“Thanks.” Anna smiled. 

“Yeah, Memphis can be scary, she used to be a cheerleader, believe that?” Adam muttered. Still eagerly watching Claire.

“She’ll get along fine with our brother, Lucifer. They were wearing almost the same pants.” Anna giggled.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Uhm, Garth?” Crowley asked.

“That’s me.” A boy with a shy grin waved at them.

“Awesome.” Crowley smiled.

“Memphis said you’d help us today.” Castiel explained.

“You guys new here?” Garth asked.

“We are.” They said in unison.

“And Principal Abrams asked Memphis to show you around?” Garth asked slowly.

Both nodded.

“Guess he forgot Memphis and Dean are no longer Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence High.” Garth grumbled.

“Um?” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“I’m gonna call you Cas. Your names real long.” Garth just grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you ‘round. There’s only about one hundred students here.”

“Uhm, Garth.” Castiel started.

“Yeah?”

“How come you got held back?”

“Oh… I was in a car wreck last year, spent a lot of time in the hospital.” Garth offered.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

By lunch time Lucifer was pretty sure he was going to hell, just by thinking about Memphis’s tantalizingly red lips. He found his younger siblings, Gabriel still in the sweets part of the cafeteria. “Gabe, come on.” Anna whined.

Gabriel hurried to them, and sank down at one of the window tables. Down from them, Lucifer recognized Memphis, as well as a whole grouping of kids he’d noticed between classes. “That’s Sam and Adam Winchester. They are showing us around.” Claire told them.

“Garth Harvelle is our tour guide.” Crowley pointed out the frail looking boy.

“We’ve still got Memphis.” Lucifer almost sang. 

“There is a kid in our year that Garth is real close to, Kevin Tran. He’s pretty cool.” Castiel offered. “His parents let him throw a back to school party, do you think dad would let us go?”

“Maybe mom has him doing _liberal_ things.” Gabriel shrugged.

At that moment, Kevin Tran appeared, on the back of Memphis. “Hey bitches.” He giggled, as she glared. “Back to school party?”

“If our parents will let us.” Castiel dismissed.

“Oh, ok.” With that Kevin hopped off her back and darted off.

Memphis turned to walk away when Lucifer caught her wrist, she looked down at him, eyes glaring into him. “Will you be going?”

“Dunno yet, depends on what the other’s vote.” She muttered.

“Others?” Lucifer asked. She motioned to her table, then jerked her wrist away.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

Gabriel watched his brother get shot down. That was unusual, normally his twin got all the girls and boys. He looked to where Memphis had motioned, and noticed a rather tall boy, standing behind a boy with a Mohawk. The tall boy was handsome, more so than Gabriel cared to admit. Brown hair growing out, and soft features, he was as tall as a moose. Gabriel licked his lips, the boy caught him staring, and Gabriel could have eaten the blush that coated the younger boy’s face.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

Castiel couldn’t believe the coldness that Memphis wore. No one ever managed to avoid the charms of Lucifer MacLeod. No one. But she had. And walked away, not looking back. He watched as she sank down next to the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Blue Mohawk and lip pierced, kilt on his hips. She practically crashed into the boy, the punk god whispering into her ear, a smile turning up on both their lips, before they excused themselves from the table.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Let’s get the fuck outta here before Meg and Benny get in here.” Dean whispered.

Memphis smiled, and stood, dragging Dean with her, his thousand dollar grin blinding those watching. “Where you two off too?” Charlie cried out.

“Broom closet or out back, probably. Filthy horn dogs!” Jo cried out after them, the whole table erupting with laughter.

Dean drug her faster then, through the back lot, and under the bleachers at the football field. “I hate this place.”

“Mhm.” Memphis nodded, digging around in her pockets, finally producing a lighter.

Dean was working on rolling their joint, not really paying attention to her, but she pulled them both down onto the gravel, tucked in so no one would see them, then climbed onto his lap, her knees tight around his hips, chest to chest. Breathing in each others exhales.

They were late to class. Raphael glared daggers at them, Charlie, Jo, and Ash just shot them bemused expressions. “And where have you two been?” Raphael asked.

“Around.” Dean giggled.

Memphis rolled her eyes. “Got my belt all tangled up, Dean helped me untangle it.”

If he believed them, no one knew. Ralphael just glared harder. “Please, sit down.”

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“Lucifer got shot down today. Trying to hit on a girl.” Anna quirked at dinner.

“We got invited to a party.” Claire sung out.

“I saw the most amazing boy today, he was dreamy, and tall.” Gabriel gushed.

“She didn’t shoot me down, we just… need more time to connect, she’s amazing.” Lucifer defended himself.

“I saw an angel, he had a Mohawk, and a perfectly chiseled jaw.” 

“I saw a skater boy, and I wanted very much to find out how smooth he operated.” Crowley confessed.

“Sounds like a good day.” Jimmy chuckled. He might have been a preacher, but he knew love when he saw it, sometimes he thought people took religion a bit too serious these days.

“It’s good ye lot had a good day, poppets.” Rowena grinned. “A party you say, I think ya should go, Jimmy, what do ya say?”

“Yeah, just whose house?”

“Kevin Tran. He’s friends with all our… interest.” Lucifer offered.

-/- --- --- --- -/-

“First day of school was ok?” Ellen asked. All the kids were crowded around a table at the back of the road house. Ash was laid out on one of the pool tables. Bobby, John, and Mary were all seated nearby.

“It was cool.” Sam spoke up. 

“Dean and Memphis were late.” Charlie grumbled.

“To class after lunch.” Jo added.

“Why?” Both Mary and Bobby asked.

“We went out to the football field.” Dean growled.

“Reliving our glory days.” Memphis added.

“I don’t understand why you two quit in the first place.” John frowned, “You let Meg and Benny get the best of you by doing it.”

“Pssh.” Both grumbled, Memphis was on Dean’s lap.

“Are you two planning on straight C’s this year?” Mary asked solemnly.

Neither spoke.

“Your bright, you two, remember that.” Ellen added.

“Mom.” Jo bristled, “They’ve heard that enough.”

“Yeah, we know the only ones of us getting out of here are Sam and Ash, they are the smart ones.” Garth grumbled.

Dean stood abruptly, dragging Memphis with him, his hand hard on her wrist as he drug her out of the restaurant. “Damnit.” Bobby snapped. “Why’d you bring up that shit?”

“They need to talk about it.” Ellen sighed.

“Not with us.” John grumbled.

“John might be right, we lived through it with them, especially Garth, they need… they need to see a therapist. We should have pushed them…”

Mary stopped when Garth stood abruptly. “I didn’t get half of what they did. I got trapped in a sinking car and almost died, they were passed around by almost seventeen football players like they were toys. They had to be _**surgically rebuilt**_ down there, we don’t even know if Memphis can have kids. Therapist? No, they need someone to restore their self values, remind them they aren’t what everyone calls them. We can’t make it through a day at school without them getting called _sluts, whores, fags_. This shit about them running off? It’s to get high, drink, or fuck each other's problems away.” With that Garth stormed off. Ash followed his brother.

Sam frowned, Adam shivered. The last school year had almost destroyed their families. Garth was right, “Even though both of them were injured, and had been passed around like party favors, they saved Garth, they dove into an icy lake and pulled him from the Impala, they were almost dead.” Charlie growled.

“You know what?” Jo grumbled. “They are stronger than any of us.” With that the remaining kids vacated the restaurant. Leaving the four adults somewhere between stunned silence and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every chapter will have pictures. :)


End file.
